


I can show you the world

by Crimsonsparrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn Romance, domestic stony, technology and old men don't mix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonsparrow/pseuds/Crimsonsparrow
Summary: Steve is trying to adapt to the modern world, and his teacher is none other than Tony Stark. Ride the experience that is two vastly different men trying to come to an understanding and survive one another.





	1. Microwaves and coffee?

"Hey, hello? Are you even paying attention to me? I swear you're going to be the only young looking man in a senior home if you keep this up." A short huff of annoyance escaped the brunette staring haughtily at him, hand on his hip. Blinking rapidly, Steve cleared his throat, what? What was Howard - right not Howard. Tony. Well now what the heck had he been saying now this time? "I was _trying_ to explain the microwave to you."

"Oh right. The microwave." An exasperated sigh escaped from Tony while Steve offered a sheepish grin, attention focusing once more on the dark object before him with a number panel on it. Things really advanced from back in his days. "So if I just press this -" He pressed his index finger against the white one, hearing the beep from the machine, "It'll start working? Or?" Staring at the machine suspiciously when it did nothing. Frustration ticked at his calm expression, brows knitting, turning the baby blues onto Tony who was watching in amusement.

"I thought you could figure out _anything_ Steve."

"Tony, you don't have to be a jerk about this. You were the one who went on about how much of an honor it'd be." Arms slide across his chest, staring down the shorter male for a moment before looking startled as a disembodied voice chimed into the conversation.

"Mr.Rogers, if you may I can assist you in cooking whatever you may need in the microwave."

Glancing around, looking for where the voice came from, Tony leaned in against the marble counter, sly grin touching his features. "The future is scary huh patriotic gramps?" Taunting out those words, Tony watched the massive blond squint at him and then the microwave, shoulders hunching as if the whole thing were sketchy and suspicious. One should not trust technology. Right? Stepping forward finally he cleared his throat. "Thanks for the offer Jarvis, but we're going to teach Steve the hard way."

"As you wish sir."

Steve looked bewildered after a moment. "I know you have some weird things in the future but where are the disembodied voices coming from? Don't tell me ghosts are a real thing? Did you enslave some poor soul for your strange experiments?" Obviously that made more sense than an AI. Well a lot of things didn't make sense these days. Hell even someone like him didn't make sense. Maybe that was just the miracle of science. Even so, it did bring a loud boisterous laugh from Tony. Probably the first genuine one that'd happened through their conversing.

"If I had the power to do something like that do you think I'd be here working on robots? Actually scratch that. Of course I would. I'm Tony Stark, one of the smartest men of the world. It'd be a waste for me to do anything else." Russet eyes seemed to be filled with warmth, even if only merely a moment. That was enough for Steve to know there was someone genuine under the whole poise of the millionaire playboy who looked down his nose at the whole world. "Now what you actually do is press in the amount of time you need, from the minutes to seconds. See, watch." Tony leaned over invading the other's space as he pressed in 1:30 onto the device. "Once you do that, hit the button here that says start." Steve glanced at Tony who was staring at him, waiting.

_Oh._

Pressing the button, an accomplished smile touched his own mouth when the light turned on followed by the faint hum of it moving. A hand clapped on his shoulder, "Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Now I kind of feel stupid." Admitting that, he glanced at Tony who snorted, giving his shoulder a firm shake before letting go.

"You might be a little stupid. I just thought it was the muscles going to your head." Well so much for that nice moment. Even so Steve merely nodded along with that.

"Yeah maybe. Though we're from two vastly different worlds Tony. Don't forget that. Even when I was a young man I didn't have anything like this. Our stove was coal run, and that was only if my Ma could afford it. If not we just stuck to canned thin's." The Brooklyn accent showed as he let his own walls down slightly. What was the point in hiding everything? This man was supposed to be his team right? Sure they had nothing in common, but that didn't mean they had to hate one another.

"I read about your life Steve. I'm pretty sure I know more about you than anyone else. My father was your biggest fan after all." Sarcasm, twinged with disgust slapped in those words. Howard had always been fond of him, but in the way any scientist would be about their projects. A sigh poised from his mouth for a moment, shaking his head. Well that conversation was done then. Not giving it another thought, he pushed past Tony. There was only so much belittling and snark one person could handle in a limited amount of time, and considering it who it came from? He was done.

"What? Was it something I said?" Tony called after Steve, who was making his departure faster. Hell he needed out of this building and the disembodied voices that spoke from no where. Escaping to the elevator, the best route of escaped was the New York streets. Not a lot of people knew who he was. A feeling of lingering upset touched him. Was it selfish to want help from another person when it came to knowing the modern age?

A sigh escaped parted pink lips, head thumping against the cool metal of the elevator, waiting until the doors slide open on the first floor. Overthinking things had clearly been his foil these past couple weeks. Just a few hours to detox would be good. Something to ease him - so with that he left the building into the bustling streets without a destination in mind, allowing his feet to carry him.

\-------

Well great. Of course Mr.Righteous could just stalk off leaving him to feel like the shit heel. Freaking fantastic. Hands thrown up in the air in exasperation, frustration showed plainly on his features. The great Tony Stark feeling flabbergasted over something like that? Pah. Okay maybe he did feel a little bad. "Jarvis where did Steve go?" Posing the query, eyes lingered on the floor, shoulders hunched defensively, expression a bit pensive. Being a jerk to a cave man wasn't going to win any humanitarian points at this rate.

"I do believe that Mr.Rogers left the building while you were feeling sorry for yourself sir." Came the ever observant voice from Jarvis.

Of course, even the AI knew he fucked up. Great. Dragging his fingers through his chestnut hair, a foot scuffed the flooring before nodding. "Thanks." Was all he spoke out finally, damn near bolting from the room. Lord only knew where a man out of time would go while on the streets of New York knowing nothing about the modern world. He wasn't worried. Nope. Hell no. If you even thought such a thing... Making it to the elevator, he cleared his throat. "Jarvis could you let Pepper know she might have to be on alert for paparazzi pictures coming up? I can only imagine the scandal from Steve and I being seen in public together." Not to mention some journalists loved lying to shine their own rotten images.

"Yes Sir."

When the elevator doors opened, Tony was strolling, taking his damn time. No need to let anyone in the lobby know his own twisting twirling curl of anxiety. Sometimes the things that came out of mouth were out a lot sooner than he even had time to process. Okay time to hunt down one massive, golden patriotic man who could literally by anywhere. "Note to self, maybe put a GPS tracker on his phone next time." That'd be a lot better than searching around hopelessly.

Which he did. For a good two hours before spotting the giant pain in the ass sitting in a coffee shop, talking happily to a barista, both of them laughing, looking jovial with one another. A pang of emotion slashed through his heart, and he blinked. No, he wasn't jealous over someone else. That was ridiculous. Hell no. Stomping over, pushing the glass door open, Tony flashed a smile to the barista. "Darling, could you be a _peach_ and get me a black coffee? No sugar." He offered her a twenty, "Keep the change." Dumping himself into the seat across from Steve, glancing at the barista, brows arching, fingers moving in a shoo motion.

"Tony..." The warning in Steve's voice was clear. Was everything too much for the guys polite sensibilities? Boy was he in for a mess then. Dark eyes focused on Steve.

"Steve."

"That's rude, you should at least introduce yourself before you're a total ass."

Tony lowered his sunglasses, flashing a bright, although catty smile, toward the barista. "I'm Tony Stark, you probably already knew that." His focus shifted to Steve again, taking in the other's appearance. "I didn't know you knew cuss words. Colour me surprised that something less than perfect can come from that mouth of yours." Really he hadn't meant to come in here starting a fight. If anything he'd wanted to make some form of amends for being an ass. Really the green eyed monster could get to him more than he cared to admit. "Look I'm not here to pick a fight Rogers, I wanted to apologize."

"Funny because you're sure coming into this conversation in a confrontational way." Blue eyes bore on him, not wavering. Jesus did this guy just stare down everyone when he talked to them. Leaning back in the chair, he lifted his hands in a motion of surrender while Steve rolled his eyes upward as if beseeching god what he'd done wrong in life to deserve the guiding presence of Anthony Stark. "Look Tony, I don't want to fight either. Sometimes you just say thin's and it makes me feel stupid. Jus' because all this modern technology is your bread and butter doesn't mean all people were graced to be able to afford it or even work it."

"Steve I'm pretty sure even four year olds can use a microwa-"

"Can you stop talking for a second? I know you love the sound of your voice Stark but if we're gonna have a conversation you're gonna listen to me, got it?" Steve snapped out irritably, clearly being pushed to his straining point by the quirky inventor. Was it wrong to be mildly turned on by a stern Rogers? ... Head out of the gutter Stark. Play nice and maybe things won't go so bad. Yeah! Maybe, okay probably not. "Good. Just because you're used to this stuff doesn't mean I am. That'd be like be askin' you to go back in time and know how to handle something that was used every day in my life." Brows arched and he leaned forward over the table toward Tony, voice low and heated. "Don't belittle people for not knowing things, it makes you look like an arrogant know it all, and that's not an attractive trait."

Yeah, he was totally getting the hots for angry Cap. Great. Swallowing he pushed out his breath before nodding. "Got it. I wanted to say I was sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did back in the kitchen. I know you were just trying to open up about things." He threw a glance over his shoulder before back to Steve. "Can we go back to the Tower? We can do any sort of weird old man bonding you want. I just don't need anyone knowing our business."

"Fine. Let's go."

Oh great that went easier then he cared. "Nevermind the coffee, Becky, Cindy, whatever the hell your name was." Tony called over his shoulder, Steve at his heels.

" _Samantha._ " The name was damn near growled out in his ear. Oh hell this was going to be a great walk back to the Tower.


	2. Old Men Bonding

Sprawled out on the hard padding of the training room, a breath pushed out from parted lips, sweat trickling down his brow. "When you said bonding, this isn't what I had in mind." Groaning that out from his place on the floor, Tony lolled his head to the side feeling like he weight a thousand pounds. Okay so maybe working out should've been added to the routine, especially when this was supposed to be light sparring. Who the hell actually sparred against super soldiers thinking that they could stand a chance? Crap maybe Steve was right. Maybe he _was_ sarcastic.

"I never specified Tony." Steve crouched down at his side, concern welling in the baby blue eyes. "Are you okay? Should I see if we have any medics on hand? I don't want you to have a heart attack from a light scuffle." The concerned look had melted into a brilliant taunting grin. Hand twitching, Tony swatted the other in the middle of his very solid chest. "Oh you can move, good." Winking, Steve pulled back, stretching out once more while the genius laid there still, heaving in another breath greedily.

"I've seen the devil. His name is Steve Rogers." Grumbling those words, Tony forced himself into a sitting position. Most of his fighting was aided from the suit, the tracking system generally able to read movements before the person could complete them. "Okay seriously I need a second to catch my breath." With that he managed to finally roll to his feet like a struggling turtle. Russet eyes lingered perhaps a moment too long on Steve who was stretching out, head cocked to the side for a moment.

"I can feel you staring at me Tony." Steve glanced up, giving a bemused smile. "I figured you could use the lessons in self defense, you're not always going to have access to technology or your suit."

"Blasphemy! I won't accept false gospel to be heard by my ears." Hands clapped over his ears in jest, grinning to Steve. Truth was Rogers seemed in a lot better of moods now that they were doing something that the super soldier was good at. Sure neither of them were perfect, but who the hell was these days? Lowering is hands when the blond's mouth started moving again, he cocked his head. "What? You're going to have to repeat that, I was done with your false words." Brows wiggled playfully.

"I asked if you wanted to grab something for dinner." A hand lifted to rub the back of his neck. "You know like a friend thin'? You don't have to accept if you don't wanna, I just thought..." He glanced away. There was so many ways to take this. Was Rogers actually trying to get closer to him? Well now this was something to be excited about wasn't it? One step forward from snipping at one another. "Yeah it was probably a stupid idea, nevermind." Shit he'd been so lost in his own thoughts.

"Whoa, no. We're going to have dinner. When I'm not a sweaty, wheezing mess. I think the alcohol is trying to escape my body. I don't think I can function without my blood being purely scotch." Joking that out, he wiped his sweaty palms down on his jogging pants. "Just give me like an hour tops. Did you want to order in or go out?" If they went out then he was going to make sure they had most of the place to themselves.

"Just order in. I think I had my fill of going out today. As much fun as it is to see the world as it is now, its a bit overwhelming for me. I can admit that." A shoulder lifted in a shrug. "I was thinking pizza actually. I haven't had a good slice in a long time. There used to be a real good Ma and Pa shop on the corner from house." A nostalgic look touched his features. Tony knew right then and there he'd damn well see if he could find that place. Not like he was going to tell Steve that he was going to do it but he was.

"Sounds good to me. I'm a big fan of greasy food." He patted his stomach as if it could attest to that matter. Well probably it could. He should've probably been working out more often. "Right I'll be back, I need to shower because I'm pretty sure you slaughtered me." An amused grin touched his features. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." A hand lifted in a waving motion, throwing one last lingering stare toward the iconic figure. God bless America. Or his ass. Damn. Glancing away, heading out the door toward his floor, Tony pulled a face at the feeling of the sweat cooling on his body.

"Jarvis could you do me a solid and find a list of pizza places in Brooklyn around where Rogers grew up?" So maybe the infamous asshole did have a bit of a soft side. Damned if anyone knew such a thing though. Once the doors opened to his suit near the top floor, Tony stalked for the bathroom, tugging off the clothing that was clinging to him. Did he resent Steve Rogers? Damn well he did but that was probably nothing more than his own jaded feelings of jealousy that Howard would only consider someone like that a shining beacon while ignoring his son's own advances. Jealousy was an ugly feeling and not one that he cared to linger on. At least not right then.

The shower was quick, scrubbing himself. Was it wrong to be a bit anxious about dinner? Generally he was too busy tinkering away in his shop to even realize when time slipped by. If he didn't know better, Tony might've thought that Fury had planned this all along. Nah maybe that was giving too much credit toward other people, snorting, he tossed himself down onto the creme coloured couch, reaching for the Stark tablet.

"The businesses are listed for your viewing sir. I believe that is everyone in that area."

"Thanks Jarvis." With that, his head bowed, flickering through the options on the screen, a fond look on his features. One nice gesture wasn't going to break his sarcastic salty heart.

 

\-----

Pizza ordered and on the table, Tony looked around the kitchen anxiously before slipping off toward the small bar where he stashed most of the booze in that room. Scotch, the precious well bodied drink that helped soothed any nervous moment. Thank god for liquid courage. "You know, I never did understand the appeal of drinking. Though I might be biased with not being able to even get drunk." Came the bemused comment right behind him, jumping in surprise. Shit.

"You're going to actually give me a heart attack Rogers, I hope you know CPR when that happens." A playful accusing glare touched his features, "I'm getting you a bell so you stop sneaking up on me. For someone so huge you're damn near silent on your feet." Each breathed out comment had the super soldier blinking like a deer in the head lights before ducking his head looking sheepish, clearing his throat before glancing back upward to stare down Tony once more. How could anyone seriously meet those eyes and not picture Steve undressing them with that lingering stare?

"Believe it or not I do know CPR. Anyways..." He glanced to the table, hooking a thumb toward it. "Did you seriously order from that place I mentioned? You know you didn't have to Tony. I would've eaten anything." He smiled warmly anyways, "Thanks though, it does mean a lot to me. Especially after my adventures with the microwave. Maybe you're not so bad to have around."

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean? I'm glorious to have around." Tony grumbled out, grabbing his tumbler of scotch, sinking into one of the chairs around the table, sipping the cool liquid. It was while sitting and enjoying the silence, the sound of pattering feet toward the kitchen could be heard as a lanky archer damn near slid into the room, eyes bright at the sight of his food.

"Aw heck yeah! I knew I smelled pizza but Nat told me I was being crazy." Fist pumping into the air, he flopped down into one of the chairs, damn near tipping it backward while reaching for a piece. "Don't mind me Cap, Stark." With that he was inhaling a slice of pizza while Tony blinked. Well that was one way to lure someone to the table. Glancing toward Steve he offered a hint of a grin while the super soldier himself looked amused settling down in one of the chairs near Tony, helping himself to food too.

"This is even better than I remember. Mind you back in the 1920's everything tasted mildly concerning." Munching on a piece, silence filled the room once more while Tony grabbed himself a piece. This was going a lot better. Though anyone who knew Tony, knew that this was just the olive branch. Sooner or later, generally sooner, things would go to shit again. That was just a habit of having a mouth like his own. It got him in more trouble than it helped him out from it. Staring intently for a moment to the glass of scotch after he finished off his piece of pizza, he knocked it back without a second thought. "You okay Tony, you kind of drank that fast."

"Oh that's nothing man. You should see Tony on a bad night. I think he easily can go through two or three bottles. Maybe more I stopped keep track. It's kind of depressing." Tony rolled his eyes at Clint, grabbing another piece of pizza to scarf down not realizing that he'd actually been ravenous himself and this was pretty good food. Good food and alright company. Eyes flickered upward for a moment when the familiar sight of the Russian red head slipped into the room, a smile poised on her lips.

"Aw you guys didn't invite me?" Purring that out, she gracefully snagged the chair at Clint's side. "Too bad I'm here now and starving. Thanks for the food Stark." She winked while Tony stared. So much for having a quiet night alone without the rag tag bunch of people just inviting themselves in. Though he really couldn't complain, how often did he make time for the other people in their group without something coming up? In retrospect maybe he was a shit friend.

Dinner went smoothly with laughs and bickering between all of them. Tony finally excused himself. "I think I'm going to be in my lab until I pass out." He waved a hand heading for the elevator, locked in his own thoughts, which is probably how he didn't notice Steve following on his heels, crowding his space in the elevator. Russet eyes examined the other before clearing his throat. "Where you heading off to?" He asked Steve, who paused before selecting the button for his floor.

"Up to my place, I'm going to grab my sketch pencils and paper. Maybe find something on the.. internet, right? That's what its called?" Tony merely nodded to that. "Right good. I'm going to find things to draw. It's always been something to help me unwind."

Oh man. Right then a comment almost escaped his mouth. It was probably something that'd get him punched by that glorious fist of Mr.Righteous. I'll help you unwind all right... Okay yeah no it was good his mouth hadn't opened to say that. Especially considering he didn't even know the guys sexuality. Best not to make himself a human punching bag. "Drawing? I think they had some of those in the museum that you did." He lifted a shoulder in a shrug, "If you get bored at any point you should see if Nat or Clint will show you around the city more so you don't get lost." Also so he wasn't near _Samantha_ again.

Was he bitter about that? Noooo. Not Tony Stark. Mr.I have no feelings. When Steve got off, he couldn't help but frown, disappointment touching his features, watching the door almost close before Steve looked back toward him. "Hey Tony? Thanks for today. You really did make up for being pretty... shitty earlier. I appreciate it." With that the metal doors slipped shut and he was left to his own thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there ! If you have any ideas for things you want to see happen in the fic please let me know. Don't hesitate to talk to me, I'm pretty friendly! You can ever request my Discord. Any spelling and grammatical errors are my own. Thanks!


	3. Its a date? Wait, it's a date!?

Oil spattered across the gray fabric of the shirt that clung to his shirt while the relaxing tones of AC/DC filled in the otherwise soundless void of the work space. A welding gun was in hand, mask pulled down his face, enjoying the process of working with metal. A lot of his work was experimenting to see what worked, and what didn't. Nothing was perfect, but that was the thrill of science. No one was perfect, each failure only lead toward success, and damn well he'd every success possible. After he was Tony Stark - perfection was the only goal to achieve.

It was during this that he was quiet lost in his thoughts. It was thanks to Yo Hinsen that he was even alive. Alive enough to know that each good action that came from the birth of iron man would lead to serving the memory of the other scientist. That had been the tipping point of pushing him away from creating weapons that destroyed the world to something made to preserve it. Drawing back from the piece of metal he'd been melding, lowering the mask a tired yawn escaped from his mouth. What time was it? Seriously he needed to start paying attention better to the things around him.

5am? Seriously?! Christ. A groan escaped his mouth, thumping a hand against the desk, thankful that the lab was sound proof. Though that'd been put in place after a couple times of almost blowing himself up while in the midst of working on machinery. That was how he missed Rogers standing at the door, coffees in hand trying to say something. That was until the music cut out suddenly into a deafening silence, causing Tony to jump in surprise.

"Thanks." Steve glanced around the room wearily to whatever had heard him asking the music to be shut off, holding out one of the cups toward Tony. Oh, it was just boy wonder. Though he did come with glorious nectar of the gods. Coffee. Bee-lining toward Rogers, snagging the mug. "Have you been down here all night?" A frown touched Steve's features, and Tony paused. Was he really going to be lectured about his night habits? Blinking, Tony didn't answer, merely lifting the cup to his mouth, taking a big gulp.

"Yeah I've been in here. I have a new project I'm working on, I'd try to explain it but I don't want to confuse you even worse than I did with the microwave." A playful wink escaped the man before yawning slightly. "I've pulled worse hours than this Rogers. Don't worry about it. I have a hard time sleeping." That admission came out before he could stop it. Though what was the point of hiding it. Everyone on the team already knew that he was up all the time, feeling like shit for what happened back in Jericho.

"Well don't think you're alone with not being able to sleep." Quietly admitting that Steve inclined his head. "I mean I doubt I can sleep again, I spent over sixty years in a coma in the arctic." Leaning in against the door frame, those blue eyes seemed to stare right through Tony as if assessing him, sizing him up. "You could've asked me to spend some time with you, I would've. Even if I don't understand what you're doing." Steve glanced at the lab, and the mess that speckled everywhere, before staring toward Tony's own dirty appearance. "You look like you could use a shower and a lot of sleep."

"You can tell that all from staring me down?" Brows wiggled as he greedily drank more of the coffee before glancing over his shoulder. "Dum dum, can you please clean up the equipment left out." Breathing that out, eyes flickered over toward Steve to watch his reaction, grinning behind his mug as the blond watched the little robot, squinting and holding his mug tighter like he was about to throw it at Dum Dum. Oh this was just too great. Humming in amusement, he cleared his throat. "Steve come say hello to Dum Dum." With that Tony was damn near sashaying toward the little robot, affectionately patting it on the head while it clicked and beeped in response.

"Uh, I'm okay over here. Hello Dum Dum." Okay maybe this was a bit too much for the popsicle. Tony snorted to himself russet eyes pinning back onto Rogers.

"What're you doing today Steve?" He asked, observing the other's body language. "Because if its nothing, which it probably is, I was thinking I could show you about the city myself. There's no need for Clint or Natasha to do that." Kindness wasn't a trait that Stark was known for but he was willing to make some sacrifices now and then to see that his 'guest' didn't absolutely hate the modern time.

"Actually Coulson had offered to bring me out today. I figured you could use a break from me." Steve offered a grin, "I know I can wear down on anyone." Tony stared at him, feeling his jaw twitch. Of course Coulson would sweep down with time to steal Steve from him to hog for himself. That was pretty great. What was he supposed to say? A scowl touched his mouth, staring down Steve, pointing at him.

"Then dinner, you're mine. Be ready for six soldier boy." With that he strode out of the lab past Steve, leaving the super soldier bewildered while he headed for his own floor. Passing out for hours sounded like a solid plan. Especially when it came to confronting the mere fact that maybe he was jealous of other people spending time with Steve. Grumbling, he made his way to the elevator about to press the button to get off the floor when a hand curled around his wrist, being turned in against the solid metal doors while Steve stared him down.

"At least give your date the chance to decline Tony, its rude to just bark demands and run off." Steve's brows rose, voice low and quiet. From anyone looking inside the situation it might've seemed an intimate moment.

"So is that a no?"

"What? No, we're going to have dinner. I'm just giving you a hard time because you obviously need to learn manners Stark." Steve leaned closer, breathing those words out so close that they almost kissed while Tony blinked wildly. Oh crap was this happening? Was Cap putting the moves on _him_? Eyes remained pinned on the other, heart thumping wildly in his chest, looking startled when Rogers pulled away. A hand ruffled his hair, which Tony grumbled under his breath about.

"Yeah well maybe someone should talk to you about leading people on." He shot back, the only response was a wide grin from Steve who shrugged a shoulder, pressing the button for the elevator, leaving a confused Tony to his thoughts.


	4. Our Blood Will Draw The Battle Lines

Well, sleep seriously wasn't working. Not while laying in the silken sheets, staring at the ceiling wide eyed. Did he honestly manage to get Steve Rogers, THE Steve Rogers his father always went on about to say yes to dinner? The same man who he spent a good portion of his life vehemently hating because Howard cared more about a missing man than his own child? Vehemence probably couldn't cover the real scale of emotion which had trove through his little heart. Anxiety was thrumming through his very being, though it wasn't as if he'd ever admit that. No. Tony Stark less than self assured about anything? Hell that was not happening in this century.

A sigh pushed from his mouth, rolling from the sprawled out position to glance over at the bedside table. The digital clock read in brilliant green numbers 2:30pm. A groan flickered from parted lips, pushing himself up despite the sheets clinging to him like seductive lures. What was another day without sleep? It wasn't as if anyone would ever notice. Yawning harshly, his jaw cracked slightly from the force of the noise, making a face. Right there was a couple hours before dinner. No way was he going to be nervous about the situation. Nope.

Whatever, this was going to happen one way or another.

Stretching out, Tony went to pull himself out from the bed, which in turn wound up with him literally falling from the bed, face first into the ground, silk sheets clutching on. Great. "Good morning floor, how I missed our time apart." Groaning that out sarcastically, a hand smoothed against the cool wooden hardwood, pushing himself up slightly. Sometimes he was more than thankful that no one checked up on him aside from Pepper. With her though, it was mostly to make certain that he hadn't blown himself up some how.

One successful shower later, Tony was checking himself out in boxers in front of the mirror for a moment. "Who wouldn't want you you devilish playboy you." He winked before puffing out a breath. Okay. So a suit was needed. At least something for dinner.

An hour later, Tony had a suit picked out after plenty of fussing. Throwing a glance at the time, he has about an hour to spare. Good. With that he slipped from the room heading from the elevator so he could go to the common room. Things had been tame lately. No terrorists trying to ruin peoples days or other megalomaniacs that wanted to give people a run for their money. Calm never last though and he wasn't going to be the one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Not paying any attention to where he was walking, he'd manage to walk right into Coulson. A surprised noise of startled fright escaped his mouth, stumbling to catch himself before freezing in place, a twist of jealousy showing. "How did taking Steve around the city go for you Coulson?" The comment was meant to sound casual but there was no way to keep the edge of bitterness that'd slipped into it. Shit, shit, no come on. Keep your cool. Biting the inside of his cheek, eyes pinned down on the other man, waiting a reply.

"It went great Tony, thanks for asking." Phil only smiled in response, "Steve and I had a great day out together. I pointed out some places he should visit." He cleared his throat before leaning closer, "Jealousy doesn't suit you Stark." It was at that Tony made a face, grumbling under his breath.

"I'm not jealous."

"Right and I'm clearly our lord and savior come back to life." Phil shot back, brows arched.

"Are you? Well that wasn't what I expected god or Jesus to look like. Colour me surprised. Actually scratch that. With how often America white washes history I'm sure you'd make the perfect god." The smarmy reply damn near purred from his mouth. Tony knew his mouth could get him in more trouble than anything else. Arms crossed defensively, appearing almost pensive while staring down Phil.

"Obviously we're on a sensitive subject. Does Steve know?" Phil asked, hands aloft in a hand of surrender.

"Christ!" Tony yelped in surprise, whirling around to see a smiling, although confused Rogers.

"Thank you but I think my name is Steve. Last I checked anyways, though I do feel like I came back to life." Steve hummed out playfully bumping against Tony's side, casually draping an arm around the other. His heart was pounding in his chest at such a casual action from the golden boy. Swatting away the other's arm, his heart skipped a little at the laugh that eased from the other's mouth, it was so full of warmth and love. Tony glanced over at Phil who shot an all knowing grin before ducking away from the pair.

Clearing his throat, Tony stared down Steve who was dressed in a baby blue dress shirt, and a tie slightly darker with charcoal coloured dress pants. Eyes lingered perhaps too long before staring back at Rogers. "Anyways, nevermind what you walked in on. Are you ready to head out for dinner? I know its a bit early but it might be nice to talk for a bit before dinner. Or something. I don't know." Smooth Tony, go on. Keep babbling. Rogers was totally going to notice.

If Steve did notice though, he didn't utter a word about it.

"Sure. I really didn't have anything planned for awhile anyways. I was thinking about getting some air. As much as I like the building I don't know how much I like being trapped inside. I feel like I'm itching in my own skin." Steve paused, Tony stared at him, waiting for him to continue. When Steve realized, a sheepish apologetic look touched his mouth. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here." Well so much for their old man bonding..

An hour later would bring them in the middle of dinner, Tony leaning forward, listening in rapt attention as Steve spoke about one of his missions in World War Two. There was something so tantalizing about the way Steve's features and eyes would seem to light up with an inner fire when speaking about things that he was so passionate about. Though sometimes his talking would falter, especially when bringing up the Howling Commandos. "You would've liked my best friend." The rich voice had quieted for a moment before grabbing his glass of wine, sipping it. "Bucky was probably my better half." A sad smile curled at the corners of his mouth.

Tony's heart tugged a bit at seeing that brief flicker of raw emotion. "I'm sure I would Rogers, though if he's your better half then the guy is way too out of my league to associate with me." Amusement hung in those words.

Steve laughed once more, head shaking to place the glass of wine back down on the table once more. "Tony you don't give yourself enough credit to things." A found look touched his mouth before cocking his head. "The more we talk the more I can see how much you're like your father." It was probably meant as a compliment, right? Howard wasn't anything like what Steve knew. A snort escaped him before he could stop himself.

"You didn't know my father after you vanished Steve. That isn't a compliment in the least. Unless you're implying I'm the sort of man who'd ignore his family in pursuit of finding his best creation and obsessing over making more soldiers." A coldness had trailed in his voice, brow furrowing for a moment, fingers curling on his lap. Composure, that needed to be kept. Especially in the light of the public where anyone could see and make their own comments on the situation. What people saw of Howard wasn't the man he knew. The angry alcoholic who'd throw things and yell at Tony for being a disappointment. Yeah, what a role model. Though it probably did explain his mountain of issues.

Steve paused, face falling. "I didn't realize things had been that bad." Leaning back in the chair, blue eyes flickered away for a moment before shaking his head. "I was pretty sure the super soldier project died with me after Dr.Erskine was shot by a HYDRA agent." His fingers trailed over the table cloth before focusing on Tony directly. "The man I knew was full of love and eagerly searched for knowledge to advance the world while keeping people safe. He saved lives Tony. Maybe you don't want to acknowledge the good because of all the bad but that doesn't erase the good actions he does." Pausing, he cleared his throat. "The man I did know was the one I was comparing you to."

"Well that's... nice. I think." Tony breathed out, leaning back in his chair, head cocking to the side hearing a commotion going on. Sitting up straighter, his eyes flickered over to Steve who looked attentive to the noise too. Something was going on. That was made very apparent when the resounding, familiar boom of gun shots went off. 

Tony didn't even stop think, jerking forward from the chair, to turn his attention fully to the situation. People were screaming, terror thick in the air to the point it was almost palatable on his tongue. Attention landed on the woman wielding a gun, pointing it right toward them, a grin curling across her delicate features. "My, my. What do we have here? The little rag tag vigilantes?" Cooing that out, two men stalked up behind her. Shit, he knew that outfit. The vipers, what were they doing here? Last he'd checked in they had been in Madripoor.

"What're you doing out of your island?" Tony smiled winningly, knowing this was a bad situation, especially feeling tense at his side. Well so much for trying to ease the guy into the whole battle situation. Madame Hydra didn't pause as the gun went off, shooting a fleeing civilian. Before even Tony could react, Steve lunged forward. A mass of angry righteous American spirit. Following suit, anxiety bloomed through his stomach. This was going to hell and fast.

Steve moved himself fast enough to throw a plate from one of the tables he passed right at the gun to deflect where it shot off, the bullet embedding its self into the ceiling. The two goons behind Madame flanking out to get on either side of Rogers. Tony threw himself forward, throwing a punch at the one guy's face. This was one of the times that he needed to have his suit on him. Especially when the air was knocked from his lungs.

Things had moved almost too fast to know what had happened. Or maybe it'd seemed too fast to Tony. One minute he was in the midst of struggling with one of the assassination team members before feeling a searing hot white lancing pain. Eyes widening while his hearing seemed to go deaf. A gun shot without protection was enough to shatter ear drums. Slowly the gaze flickered downward to his chest, seeing the blossoming crimson, droplets slowly tumbling to the floor. Oh.

"Tony!" Steve's voice roared, while the genius went limp into the arms of the man who'd shot him. Madame Hydra smiled, wiggling her fingers to Steve.

"We have what we need. Later Captain." Blowing a kiss, the raven haired woman nodded to henchman while Tony gave a small noise of startled surprise, struggling, only to have a gun knock him out, hitting the back of his head harshly. "I wouldn't think about fighting back, or we'll kill him, and then what will you do?" The coy smile followed a wink before heading out the door first, leaving a devastated Rogers.

What the hell was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own. If you want to talk hit me up for my discord. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Feel free to leave notes or anything you'd like to see happen in the fic. :D If you just want to chat about potential domestic stony stuff you can ask for my Discord. <3


End file.
